The present invention relates to robots and more particularly to digital multi-axis robot controls that are widely applicable as a result of control performance expandability.
In the aforementioned cross-referenced patent applications, there is disclosed a new completely digital control for multi-axis robots. The control has a hierarchical task oriented structure that partitions real time sensory interactive control into organized modules. The present invention relates to aspects of the control system structure which enable it to be configured either as a widely applicable basic robot control or optionally as a higher performance robot control by means of modular heirarchical extension of the basic control.